Transcendence
by xQuiddity
Summary: Fujiwara Hana, a spiritually aware girl, decides to take a step into finding herself by moving into the city where she literally bumps into the life of Minamino Shuichi. Continually drawn by the mysterious boy, she finds that not all is what it seems.
1. Chapter One: The Past, Present, and Futu

_Hey, all! Quiddity here with a brand new story! :)_

_After finally finishing Yu Yu Hakusho (the anime), I found that my little crush on Kurama from my childhood has grown exponentially and got the inspiration to write again. ^^_  
><em>In any case, this story was written without any real intention of being published but after writing about three chapters, I decided why not? and made up my mind to publish it on FF. Consequently, this story might not be as, uh, intense (^^;;) as Lost in You (my Naruto-based fanfiction) is, but nevertheless I had fun writing the first few chapters and might continue it depending on the reception I get from the first one or two chapters.<em>

_Enjoy! ;D_

_**DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters do not belong to me. Only my original character, Fujiwara Hana, is of my creation.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Past, Present, and Future<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A gasp for breath. A shudder rippling through her body. A faint chuckle of desperation.<br>__"... run.."  
><em>_"How... could I leave you like this?"  
><em>_"... they're coming... Please, just run now!"_

- : -

My eyes snapped open. After taking a few steady breaths to calm my thudding heart, my gaze moved toward the window which was leaking the first rays of dawn through the cracks of the curtains. Slowly, I got up from my bed, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and quickly strode over to the bathroom to splash my face with ice cold water.

I looked wearily up at the mirror and saw with some inexplicable relief what I expected to see: a fifteen-year-old teenaged girl with messy locks of chestnut hair and bleary hazel eyes. Finding some sense of serenity at my tousled state, I splashed some more water on my face and got ready for the day.

An hour later, I was clad neatly in my black slacks and green sweatshirt. I pulled my hair back with a navy headband, leaving my bangs to cover my forehead. After stepping into a pair of boots, I opened the sliding door, and began my chores for the day.

I lived a pretty normal life for a fifteen-year-old girl.

I resided in a temple with whom I called "baa-chan" or "grandma" and was home-schooled by an online course. I studied hard, did my chores, and hung out with the few friends I had. Besides my complete and utter clumsiness, everything in my life was pretty ordinary.

That is, if you excluded the fact that I –

A sudden snap of sensory brought me out of my reverie, and I moved my head backwards reflexively, avoiding a glowing ball of energy that had narrowly passed the tip of my nose and made a large and impressionable dent in a tree behind me. I turned to face the attacker, my aura glowing a platinum blue color as my clothes and my hair rose in the air.

"Baa-chan!" I yelled irritably, glaring at the little old woman who was leisurely smoking a cigarette with an arm behind her back.

– well, the fact that, like my grandmother, I could control my spirit energy and destroy demons if need be.

She glowered back at me, obviously not intimidated. "You've been cleaning the same area for the past hour! Move your ass and get to the game center!"

I blinked and looked around me and my spirit energy fell back down to its minimal state. The outside of the temple was sparkling clean and not even a speck of dirt dared to touch the temple walls. Huh. Guess she was right.

"Oops." I grabbed my broom and started heading to the arcade where she had constructed various machines which would test one's spirit energy, only to fall flat on my face a few seconds later.

The old lady walked up to me and looked down in mock disdain. "Scratch that thought. I don't trust you and your clumsiness with my machines."

I looked up, a sheepish smile spread across my face.

She heaved a sigh. "You haven't changed a bit since you were a baby."

That's right. This old grandma, whose name was Genkai, had raised me practically my whole life. My birth mother was a hardworking woman who had had me after her fiance had left her, but had tragically passed away after been hit by a car when I was only three. I don't remember much and only had a single picture of her but she was a beautiful woman and I was eternally grateful for her love and affection.

After my mother had passed away and her funeral was complete, the matter of my custody was an issue. The few relatives I had (namely, my one maternal uncle, his wife and his kids) refused to take me in after my mother had cut all ties with my family to marry my father. Consequently, I was sent to an institution for orphans.

Despite my new habitation and its comforts, the caretakers could not make me feel at home. As a baby, I cannily sneaked out of the orphanage whenever I could to follow some unnatural power that drew me closer to it. Frequently, I was caught before I could make it a hundred meters away from the building, but one day, I had managed by some preternatural force to escape the institution and follow that strange power. It led me to the countryside where a mountain, covered in evil, supernatural beings hiding within its forests, lay. Without hesitation, I'd strolled right into the mountain and was about to become demon meat when Genkai had found me.

A baby, she had said, stopped her in her tracks. A mere toddler had stood up against a monster at least ten times as big as her, and she glared at it with the most intimidatory look a child could give. The monster thought nothing of it and lunged at her. As Genkai moved to stop the beast, the child let out a wild cry as a white light flashed from her body, blinding both the monster and the old sage, shocking her.

When the light of the energy cleared, Genkai was stunned to see the baby unharmed but sitting on the grass, poking the unconscious monster's face with a chubby finger before turning to the old lady. The baby grinned ear to ear with the purest expression she had ever seen before, standing and attempting to toddle over to her, only to fall flat on her face and start wailing like any other three-year-old. Amused that I had cried at my klutziness but not the monster, Genkai had taken an interest in me.

As soon as I had been returned to the orphanage, I wailed and hollered with a wild tantrum but had stopped with eerie speed when Genkai had decided that she would take me under her wing to both grow as a young woman and her pupil. As a result, my spiritual awareness did increase and of course, I did mature as a teenager, but I thought of her as my own grandmother and I her granddaughter, or so I'd like to think.

Most of the time, though, I was just her own personal troublemaker.

I picked myself up from the ground and dusted off my black pants before pouting and saying, "Geez, baa-chan, I don't even know why you're having this tournament. Just passing on your techniques to me should be enough, shouldn't it?"

She gave me a disdainful look. "If you were the successor of my spirit powers, my techniques would be gone to waste. And in any case, you said you didn't have any interest in learning the Reiko Hadoken (Spirit Wave) and taught yourself the Rei Ko Kyo Han Sho (Spirit Reflection Blast). Why would I leave my succession into the hands of a reluctant klutz of a girl?"

I pondered about this. "That's true, I suppose. But baa-chan, with your personality, you'll live another hundred years. Why look for a successor now?"

She harrumphed at what I guessed was my ignorance and banished me to the training ground where she instructed me to train for at least six hours until I either fainted from exhaustion or dehydration.

I sighed. Is it bad that I still loved this crazy lady?

- : -

The days rolled by quickly and word spread about my grandma's competition. Humans from all around the nation began swarming toward her temple as the day of the competition drew nearer... and, I expected from an ominous premonition, a powerful yokai also came closer to us. I rolled my eyes at whoever this poor, stupid soul was. Didn't he know who my grandmother was? Even if he did win the competition and she trained him, he would be one unlucky bastard stuck in the middle of a hell of training. I would know.

As for me, I packed a few of my belongings and the money that I had begged my grandma for in order to live in the city while this whole shenanigan took place. I had a feeling it would be one messy hell of a competition and I wanted no part of it. I decided I would come back after the winner would be well into his training and everything was cleaned up. And heck, I'd always wanted to live in the city.

"Baa-chan! Don't kill anyone with your crazy mountain climbing exercise!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs of the temple, waving madly at my grandma.

Genkai gave a small smirk before raising a hand in farewell. "Don't fall into a ditch and die, stupid girl."

"Love you too! See ya!"

And with that, I sped off to the train station where the train picked me up a few minutes later. I'd entered the city about twenty to thirty minutes later, at the stop I normally got off at whenever I came to town, which was rarely. I hauled my bag over my shoulders and patted down my burgundy skirt before making my way through the streets to find my apartment.

"Let's see," I murmured to myself, looking down at the little sheet of paper I'd written my new address on. Despite my living somewhat near this city, I had barely actually come into town to enjoy myself, what with my being busy being tortured by Grandma Genkai all the time.

A few minutes later, I was deeply engrossed in trying to somehow dissect the address to find my apartment when I suddenly felt a pain of my face as I collided into something, falling back flat on my tush.

"Ow..." I muttered darkly to myself, cursing my clumsiness. "I swear if I'd taken ballet, I wouldn't fall so much..."

"My apologies; are you alright, miss?" A hand stretched out in front of my face as I realized that I had crashed into a person. My cheeked burned pink as I looked up.

In front of me was the most _gorgeous_ teenager I'd set my eyes on before. He had long flame-red hair and startlingly pretty emerald eyes that were gazing down at me in concern. He was around my age, I could tell, and wore regular clothes: jeans, a shirt, and a jacket.

When I recovered from my initial surprise, I grasped his hand and pulled myself up. With a small smile, I apologized, "No, it was my fault. I was too busy looking at my paper to see what was in front of me."

He noticed the slip of paper on the ground and picked it up, examining the contents briefly before handing it to me. "You're looking for Meiou High School?"

"Well... It's one of the places I'm looking for," I admitted, picking up my bag from the ground. "I'm new in town and I haven't the slightest clue where anything is." I then had a light bulb moment. I looked up hopefully at the boy. "You don't happen to live here, do you?"

He looked almost hesitant but smiled and replied, "Yes, I do."

"Perfect! You can be my tour guide!"

"... Pardon?"

I pouted. "Why, do you have anything planned for today? A date with your girlfriend? A hangout with your guy friends?"

"Er, no, but –"

"Then there's no problem!" I laughed, making my merry way past him. When I was a few steps in front of him, I turned back to the flabbergasted boy and said with a smile, "I'm just kidding. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it. I've never been in a city before and it's a little... intimidating, I guess."

When I got no response from him except for a puzzled stare, I sighed and turned to walk away from him, only to trip on air and fall flat on my face. I used my reflexes to avoid having my skirt fly up and didn't even dare turn back with my face burning scarlet, already thoroughly embarrassed as it was.

_Why, oh why did I have to keep falling in front of this totally hot guy who already thinks I'm a freak –_

From behind, I heard a small laugh and slowly swiveled my head, only to see the boy suppressing a laugh behind a hand. After a moment of recovering his composure, he held out a hand with a smile.

"Sure, I'll be your tour guide for the day."

My blush faded as I grinned brightly, grasping his hand and helping myself back up for the second time in less than five minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! ^_^<br>Please review and/or favorite; it will motivate me to write more and I'll definitely update more frequently if you do so!**

_On another note: Because this story just kind of sprung to fruition, I'll most likely only continue this story if the readers want to read more of it, ahaha. ^^;;_  
><em> So, please do review or PM me or whatever floats your boat!<em>  
><em>In addition! Since this story was abruptly made, I'll welcome any ideas that people want to read or want to suggest when it comes to the plot or cute scenes (I'm sure there will be plenty of possibilities given Hana's clumsiness ._.;;). I'm open-minded to anything that doesn't seem too out-of-character for both Hana and Kurama! And of course, you'll get credit for your ideas.<em>

_Until the next chapter,_  
><em>- Quiddity <em>


	2. Chapter Two: Settling In

_Hey, guys! Quiddity here with an update: chapter two!_  
><em>HURRAY! :D<em>

_I wasn't going to publish this 'til a few days later, but since today's my last day of spring break, I thought, oh well! Might as well publish this and go on a writing spree for the remaining... 9 hours of my spring break. Aha!_

_And thank you trollypop, maru101, and soul symphony for favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing! You guys ROCK. :D_

_Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: _**Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters do not belong to me. Only my original character, Fujiwara Hana, is of my creation.**_**

edit: FF is going all funky on me and not posting the names of people correctly, so forgive me if your name's missing/slightly changed so it'll post. (Stupid FF!) Thanks for your patience! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Settling In<strong>

* * *

><p>The two of us walked down the busy street as the boy pointed out a few popular spots among the high school kids and where to buy necessities and the local grocery store before we made our way towards the high school where he was attending.<p>

"By the way, I don't think I caught your name," I noted as I licked my strawberry ice cream cone, savoring the flavor. Mm... this sure beat training on only rabbit food like I did at Grandma's.

"It's Shuichi. Minamino Shuichi."

"Shuichi-kun, huh?" I repeated thoughtfully.

"What's your name?"

I blinked. "My name? It's Fujiwara Hana. Nice to meet you, Shuichi-kun."

"The pleasure's mine," he replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want any ice cream? It's to die for!" I said with enthusiasm.

He chuckled. "I take it you don't have sweets often."

"Nope," I replied truthfully as we stopped at a red crosswalk. "I lived in the countryside with my grandma so I didn't really have an opportunity to, since the nearest town was at least an hour away by car."

Well, that was technically true.

The light turned green and a hoard of people began shoving their way past us and I struggled to not trip as Shuichi grabbed my arm to keep us from being separated. A businessman who looked like a hell-bent boss was after him suddenly sprinted forward, knocking my arm and forcing me to lose my grasp on my ice cream cone.

I stopped myself from reaching for it, knowing that it would be futile with my clumsiness and all of this hullabaloo around but another hand grabbed it as soon as I pitched forward from another person's rough-housing to get past me. Another arm wrapped itself around my waist with eerie speed, stunning me as I pulled myself upright.

Shuichi, embarrassed by the sudden close-contact, released himself as if he was struck my some force and quickly handed me back my ice cream cone.

I looked up sharply at him. Despite the fact that he had saved me from eating pavement instead of ice cream, I couldn't help but feel something strange about him. There was something odd about him. Something odd, but I couldn't put my finger on it...

"Oy!"

Both of us were pulled out of our stupor as we stood on the other side of the road where a gang of five or six boys looked at us with sneers. Each one had a stupid little expression on their face as the ringleader glared up at me, hoping to intimidate little old me with just a mean look. I cocked my head to the side as I bit into my ice cream.

"Yes?" Shuichi asked coldly.

"Apologize to our boss!" one of the bigger ones shouted, outraged. His neck muscles began bulging. What a joy to see...

"For what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Knocking into him, you stupid broad," another one said. This was skinny and had a diabolical look on his face, looking amused at what he thought were our piteous fates.

I was about to retaliate with some immature gesture but Shuichi cut me off, saying, "Let's go, Fujiwara-san."

I had only nodded once before one of the boys yelled and tried to throw a punch, shocking the civilians around us, but Shuichi avoided it by side-stepping out of the way and pulling me behind him. Shuichi turned to the boys and before I knew it, a flare of familiar energy ruptured slightly, and my eyes widened. Shuichi glared at the boys with such cold eyes that they hesitated, taking a step back before running and yelling that they would get their revenge.

"I'm guessing they're not the most popular boys in town?" I asked, hiding my suspicion behind a giggle.

"Not exactly," he replied with a small smile, turning back into his normal state.

_Hm... Weird_, I thought to myself as we finally made it to the high school where he gave me a brief tour and I'd picked up my uniform before guiding me home.

When we got to my small apartment, I turned to thank him for his time, but Shuichi looked strangely distracted by something. Before I could even say anything, he had given me a formal goodbye and left, assuring me that we'd see each other at school.

_Oh, well, guess that doesn't mean I have to put on tea_, I thought to myself. _Not that I even have a kettle or tea to put on in my apartment_.

I settled into my new, albeit empty, home comfortably, having a bed moved in by courtesy of the moving people I'd forced my grandma to pay for. Deciding I would unpack later, I changed into my pajamas, fell onto my bed, and punched my pillow into a comfortable shape before falling asleep.

- : -

_Blood dripped from his wounds as he looked up with such poisonous eyes that seemed so silly to me. I'm sure he just wanted a friend. A little childish thought made me giggle and he hissed in response.  
><em>_Did he just hiss at me? I wondered as I stared up at him. Even though he was crouching, his back toward the tree, he was taller than me by a few centimeters. A gaping wound was covered by his arm and he grimaced as he looked down at it.  
><em>_"Does it hurt?" a little high-pitched voice asked. I realized it was me. I must be only a child. Small feet pattered up to him and patted him on the head, avoiding his ears. "Good boy, good boy!"  
><em>_"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his tone seeming more puzzled than threatening.  
><em>_"It's what my nee-sans (older sisters/older female friends) do when I'm sick and I complain about the pain." Before he could even respond to that, the little girl – I mean, me – ran up stairs. When I came back down, there were a mass of bandages in one chubby hand and a slice of watermelon in another. I took care to not trip over the bandages that were spilling out of my tiny hand and dumped it in front of the man.  
><em>_"What is this?" he asked, wary of the little girl's intentions.  
><em>_"Shizuna-san told me that when you have a boo-boo, you need to cover it!" A pudgy hand held out the large slice of watermelon. A woman's call made me turn around before I gently placed the fruit slice on his knee, the juice seeping through his clothes. "I have to go! Bye-bye, mister! Feel better!"_

- : -

My eyes opened and I slowly sat up, shaking my head to clear my mind from the vivid dream. I glanced out the window and with alarm realized that the sun was already up. I looked down at my clock and read it as 7:10.

"Shoot!" I scrambled out of the bed, only to fall flat on my face. Used to my clumsiness, I reflexively stood up and quickly ran into the bathroom after grabbing a towel from my bag and washed up. I managed to be able to shower and brush my teeth in a record time of five minutes and slipped on my cherry red sailor uniform. Running out of the door with my shoe half-on, I grabbed my bag and sprinted out the door.

After running in and out of a convenience store to grab a snack for breakfast and a bottle of juice for lunch, it was already 7:40. School started at 8:00!

"I can't be late on my first day!" I cried out desperately as I sprinted down the side walk.

Only a few minutes later, though, I spotted the school from afar and noticed kids my age wearing the cherry red sailor uniforms and the magenta slacks. I slowed down once I realized they weren't in any rush to get to school and sighed in relief when a familiar voice popped up next to me.

"Running late, Fujiwara-san?"

"Shuichi-kun!" I exclaimed, surprised. Why hadn't I sensed him coming next to me? Maybe I was losing my touch...

His emerald eyes looked down at me with amusement as he stated, "Class itself doesn't start until 8:30 so most students aren't in a rush until after 8:00."

I laughed sheepishly. "I thought everyone had to be in by eight."

"Mm, technically, that is so," he replied. "But teachers here are a bit lenient with tardiness and since the majority of the students who come early study before the bell rings, they don't mind."

"Oh. Is that why you came early, Shuichi-kun? To study, I mean?"

"No," he admitted. "I don't usually come early, but I thought you mind want some help around the school. Would you like me to help you to your class?"

At that moment, Shuichi could have been pulling out a ring and asking me to marry him, I was so touched by what he said. No one had actually went through such lengths to help me out... But then again, I lived with a bad ass no-nonsense grandma who literally whooped my butt if I did anything wrong, especially during training, so maybe that wasn't saying too much.

"Minamino-kun!"

We stopped when we heard a girl's voice cry out cheerfully, the pattering of three pairs of feet catching up to us. Turning around, I saw three high school girls, each as pretty as the other. The prettiest one who had called him out was blushing pink and put a self-conscious hand to her long black hair.

"Oh, good morning, Taneka-san," he greeted formally.

"Good morning!" she said brightly, her friends giggling beside her excitedly, making me raise my brow in curiosity. "This is a change. You never come to school early."

"Ah, well –"

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, she noticed me for the first time. I suddenly felt self-conscious, turning a bright pink as attention diverted to me.

"Ah, is this your girlfriend, Minamino-kun?" she asked cautiously, as if asking the wrong question would cause me to explode.

As my face flushed from pink to scarlet, Shuichi saved me by smiling and replying, "No, she's not. This is Fujiwara Hana-san. She's new to our school."

"I see," she said, and the two other girls beside her all gave a sigh of relief. She held out her hand and smiled with little mirth. "I'm Taneka Ritsuka. Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleasure's mine," I replied tentatively, kind of unnerved at the negative vibe I was getting from her and the other girls as they glared at me as subtly as they could in front of Shuichi. I took her hand and briefly shook it as she squeezed it as menacingly as she could, though I'd totally had worse, considering who I lived with.

I acted like nothing had done anything to hurt me as Shuichi finally managed to pry away from the girls with a few words and put a hand on my shoulder to guide me away from them. I could nearly feel the battle aura sparks from them as we walked away and laughed nervously.

"Are all girls like that?" I asked, tittering a bit.

Shuichi sighed before smiling a little at me. "Well, not all girls."

"Is that so?" I pondered, glancing at the hand on my shoulder before he took it off of me casually.

After we went into the teachers' room, we found out, with some mutual content, that we were in the same class. Shuichi became my unofficial tour guide yet again as he gave me a more thorough tour of the school and its layout, telling me all there is to know about the school's scheduling and also filling me in on how the classes were. When the warning bell rang, we went back into the classroom where a hush fell over the students. Their eyes looked at Shuichi before their eyes turned to me, and I turned red. I could guess they were thinking on the same wavelength as the girl from before.

He took his seat by the window and I awkwardly stood next to him as the teacher walked in, calling everyone's attention and restoring order to the class. When he realized that I was still standing, he called me up to the front of the room where he told me to introduce myself.

"Um, hello, nice to meet you all. My name's Fujiwara Hana. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," I said awkwardly, giving a small little bow as I heard a few male voices "ooh"-ing at the new arrival. I noticed that the girls were either staring at me as if I were an alien or glowering for, I assumed, my arrival with Shuichi, who was obviously the class stud. In particular, I noticed that black-haired girl from before, Ritsuka, giving me a cold stare before I took an empty seat diagonal from Shuichi.

Class went by, for the most part, uneventfully. Teachers demanded attention as students religiously wrote down notes. I only took notes for English, my weakest subject, and stared out the window for the majority of the classes, only stopping to have lunch with Shuichi who had both graced and condemned me by offering to eat with me.

"Eh, your lunch looks so good," I noted, staring at the snow-white rice and side dishes neatly packed in next to it. I was munching on bread that I bought in the school store and drank my juice.

He smiled. "No, not really. My mother normally makes my food for me and her obento looks much better."

"What? Then _you_ made this?" I exclaimed, pointing at his bento.

Shuichi nodded, amused at my shock.

"I thought... I thought guys weren't supposed to be good at that kind of stuff!" I huffed, "Geez, you're good at everything. And here I was thinking that I would at least be better than you at cooking."

"Oh? And what do you think of my attempt of lunch?" he asked, poking at his tako with a chopstick.

"Eh, we're on par," I replied with a shrug.

A sudden laugh stunned me as I saw the normally composed Shuichi chuckling at my silliness. I joined in, laughing at what seemed to be nothing to both of us.

Everything seemed seemed so perfect. I had a new friend, I was settled into my school, and I was living in the city.

... But of course, every good thing has to be spoiled by something bad, doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN. :O<br>Haha, thank you for reading and don't forget to review, subscribe, and/or favorite!**

_It makes me happy when you guys do and I'll update more! ^^_

_- Quiddity _


	3. Chapter Three: Demons and Danger

_Hey, y'all! Quiddity here with another update, woo! :D_

_So, school started again, so I won't be able to update as frequently BUT I'll still be writing, so keep an eye out for updates. :D_

_Thank you to Engraved-Angel, Rokkugoh , BookwormSars , KuramaEnzanBlues , and ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp for favoriting and/or reviewing! You guys are awesome! :)_

_Enjoy chapter three! ^^ _

_**DISCLAIMER: _**Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters do not belong to me. Only my original character, Fujiwara Hana, is of my creation.**_**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Demons and Danger<strong>

* * *

><p>After I had shopped for all necessities and ordering for all of my new furniture to be moved in by helpers, I got home to hear the telephone ringing incessantly. I ripped it off the hook and was greeted by the lovely voice of my favorite old lady.<p>

"You _dumbass_! I've called you three times already after you wouldn't answer to my telepathy!" she barked.

I held the phone away from my ear so as to not go deaf. I laughed sheepishly before replying, "Well, sorry, baa-chan. I was busy getting stuff and everything was so hectic I couldn't even hear myself in my head."

"Never mind," she said exasperatedly. "The tournament begins tomorrow."

"Please don't tell me you've decided to make me come and help," I begged her as I tried to pull off my sock.

Genkai chuckled. "No, you silly fool. As if you could help me. You can't even survive my training without making at least a hundred complaints."

"Psh, I already feel sorry for the poor guy who wins," I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

The old woman sounded annoyed but continued seriously, "In any case, I was calling to make sure you weren't stuck in any trouble. Did you have any more disturbing dreams?"

"No, nothing disturbing like the ones I'd had before... But I had another dream today; it was strange," I said. "It was new. Nothing like the other ones. All I remember was that I was a little girl and giving help to some oddly hostile man who was injured. Except... except, I knew it wasn't me. I vaguely remember the girl having silver hair and she was definitely not what I felt like when I was five."

Genkai thought carefully. "Hmm... There's far too little information to even guess what kind of dream that was. In any case, since it wasn't like the other ones you had and since it was harmless, it may have just been a meaningless dream."

"Maybe," I replied, not totally convinced. We hung up after I assured her that everything else was going fine and that she should get some rest before the competition drew nearer.

I flopped onto the bed after putting everything into the refrigerator and left the other groceries in the bags, too tired to even want to clean. I forced myself to get up and finished my homework before flicking off my lamp light, engulfing my room in darkness. I crawled into my bed wearily after changing into sweatpants and a tank top.

I was closing my eyes when I suddenly saw a shadow flash through the window and unusual energy fluctuated outside. I immediately sat up and peered out through the window curtains, making sure to smother out what little Reiki of mine that I hadn't already hidden.

The fading streetlights illuminated little of the empty street outside but a flash of red hair made my eyes widen as I recognized this kind of energy... It wasn't reiki, it was yoki...

_Demon energy._

I almost let out a gasp as I saw the unmistakable green eyes and long red hair of my classmate and friend: Minamino Shuichi. He was striding down the street and I was about to open my window to warn him of the danger he was in when suddenly, before I could even realize it, a small man in black appeared seemingly out of thin air. His eyes looked cruel and were pigmented red and he gave Shuichi a sardonic look at something he had said before responding himself.

"It's time, Kurama," he said.

_Kurama? Who's that? _I wondered. _Isn't that Shuichi-kun down there?_

"Where's Goki?" the red-headed "Kurama" asked.

"He's waiting in the forest. Let's go," the smaller man in black said.

Before I could even open my window to call out his name, the two of them disappeared.

- : -

My eyes burned as I struggled to stay awake in class, my pen tapping against the desk quietly. Though I tried to pay attention to the teacher who was spewing some English poetry by some man named Robert Browning or something, my eyes kept wandering to the empty desk two seats away from me.

What on earth had happened last night? I was completely sure that it was Shuichi out there... but why did that demon call him Kurama? Actually, scratch that thought. What was Shuichi doing in the first place, associating with that demon? I thought about it all night but I couldn't even come up with a hypothesis that made sense.

"Fujiwara!"

I blinked, staring up to see my teacher look at me in expectancy. "Yes, sir?"

"You haven't been paying attention, I see," he said disparagingly. "What on earth has gotten you so distracted? And on your second day of school, too."

The class tittered quietly as I blushed and apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Never mind, read aloud from page one sixty-two."

I stood up and read aloud from the stupid English book, managing to run through it without mistake and quickly sat back down. Satisfied that I contributed to class, my teacher finally stopped paying attention to me, and I let my mind wander back to the empty seat for the rest of the period.

School passed uneventfully, and I stayed later as I was on that week's cleaning duty (yeah, I know, cleaning duty on my second day; go figure). As soon as I finished, I picked up my bag and exited the school as I struggled to remember the way back to my apartment now that Shuichi wasn't here to help me out.

When I got home, I cleaned up the mess I had left the day before from shopping and made myself dinner (an omurice if you were wondering) before I got to work on my homework assignments. After only two problems, I was already bored and wanted to sleep. I sighed, resting my head on the table.

Where was Shuichi? Was he in trouble? What could he be doing that involves a flipping demon?

I let out a growl of frustration thumped my head against the desk once, letting the brief pain consume my mind for a moment before my thoughts returned to me once again. I rolled my pencil around by flicking it with a finger, letting it fall. I flicked it again so it would roll upwards before rolling back down again. I was getting nowhere with this.

Stupid red-headed pretty boy!

- : -

Needless to say, I didn't sleep much that night either and Shuichi didn't show up to school the next day. Or the next two days. By Friday, I had gotten used to his absence and had made a few friends of my own.

"Hey, Hana-chan," one of my friends, Aya-chan, said as we dug into our lunch.

"Hm? What?" I looked up from my obento.

"How are you so close with Minamino-kun?" she asked, leaning in forward with another one of our friends.

"Yeah!" Mayu, a cute girl with short hair, asked. "How?"

I blinked, ate a piece of my omelette, and sipped a thermos of my green tea. "What do you mean?"

"Minamino-kun is the perfect guy in our school, you know that? He's got good looks, gets the highest score on all the exams every time, and he's athletic to boot!" Aya told me enthusiastically. "And he's so nice to everyone!"

"Well," I replied, not really surprised, "then why don't you try talking to him if he's that nice?"

The two of them hesitated before Mayu answered, "There's just something about him that... puts him aside from other people. He just seems different than the other guys in our class, yet you manage to befriend him so easily."

Something different? "Everyone differs in personality, Mayu-chan."

"No, that's not it," she said, trying to put her words in wild hand gestures, attracting attention from the other students in our class. Aya tried desperately to restrain Mayu's arms, but failed. "There's just something strange about him. It just makes me want to stay away from him for my own good."

"That's because you're not worth Minamino-kun's attention."

The new voice made the three of us turn to see the familiar Ritsuka looking down at us with her nose up. She was accompanied by her pretty posse of two and had her hands on her hip as she glared at us condescendingly.

"Minamino-kun is too good for all of you. It takes a woman of his standards to be with him." Ritsuka flipped her perfect hair as her little group giggled evilly.

"Of which you are not," I replied easily, sipping my green tea as my friends laughed aloud. I peeked with an eye to see her turn from condescending to seething. Before she could respond to my comment, I quickly stated, "Shuichi-kun isn't like you. He's not shallow and has the ability to see true beauty beyond outer appearances."

She huffed and after some meaningless words that I ignored, stormed off with her little clique as my friends laughed and I finished off the rest of my lunch before the bell rang. We all got settled into our seats as our teacher entered, talking about DNA replication or something.

What was Mayu talking about? Feeling that she should stay away from him? Granted, I was a little odder than others since I lived off in the mountains with my granny until recently, but was there something dangerous about him?

The day passed without any other talk about the missing Shuichi. Everyone left after the final bell rang, with the exception of myself and a fellow classmate who had been stuck on cleaning duty with me.

"Hey, you're Mako-kun, right?" I asked as I swept under the desk of a kid who had a little too much fun with his eraser.

I got no response from the boy who was mechanically sweeping the area near the door. His back was towards me and I sighed. Maybe I was being rude by not introducing myself.

"I'm Fujiwara Hana," I called over to him as I swept the area near the chalkboard. "Nice to meet you."

I waited for a moment to see if he would say anything back to me but I got no comment yet again. Deciding that maybe the boy was just unsociable, I gave up any thoughts of conversation and silently finished cleaning up my side of the room. When I was sure everything was relatively neat, I opened the closet door and set the broom inside, only to jump away from it instantly as a sudden force barreled into the big wooden chest, crushing it to pieces.

"What –"

Before I could let out a complete sentence, a wooden stick came crashing down on me, as I blocked it with my arms, avoiding a severe concussion. I struggled to push off of the wood and saw that my assailant was none other than my classmate, Mako!

"What are you thinking, Mako-kun?" I managed to yell as I kicked away the boy, saving myself.

He flew to the other side of the room, colliding with the sliding door before he limply stood up again, as if controlled by marionette strings. When his head lifted up, I saw with alarm that his eyes had completely rolled back in his head and his arms were outstretched towards me as drool slipped from his mouth. His arms grasped the broom he had been using only a few seconds ago and began charging at me again.

I ducked under his first swipe and jumped back, landing like a cat on a desk. I jumped again as he used his makeshift weapon to smash to desk away, turning it into mere rubble. He moved to turn to me, his center of gravity keeping his body up.

As he came closer to me, I dodged a wild swipe and my eyes widened as I spotted impossibly thin strings attached to his limbs and chest, glowing a vivid red color.

"Demon energy?" I gasped to myself as the boy turned slowly to face me. I spotted the door and quickly knocked him aside before running through it, trying to lead him away from the classroom that had turned from beautifully organized into a disaster instantaneously. As ridiculous as it was, I didn't want to get in any more trouble for wrecking the classroom than I already was.

I slid down the banister of the staircases, hearing the tortured moan of poor Mako as he chased after me, and jumped off at the main entrance. Kicking open the doors, I sprinted through the doors, cursing my stupid skirt.

To my utter horror, I saw Aya at the entrance of the school, standing nonchalantly with her back to me.

"Aya-chan!" I yelled, trying to get her attention but to no avail. I sprinted to her, pulling her shoulder to face her towards me. "Aya-chan, you have to get away! It's not safe –"

I stopped short when I saw that her eyes were closed and she held a knife in her hand, slashing it towards me. I moved quickly away but the blade still sliced through my sleeve, drawing blood. I winced, and jumped back, noticing the same red strings attached to her body. I covered my arm's wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

"What the..." I muttered as more familiar faces started surrounding me. All of my classmates and other older students were surrounding me in a ring in the school yard, with Aya as the leader. I grimaced before calling out, "Come out, you cowardly yokai! What's wrong? Too scared to fight me yourself?"

A chuckle echoed around me before a disembodied voice murmured, "I can feel your fear. Don't bother hiding it behind bottomless threats."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Show yourself!"

I looked up to see a body finally materializing above Aya. The yokai was completely humanoid, his long hair a startling color of green and his purple eyes staring down at me piteously. Clad in clothes that somewhat resembled an ancient kimono with a sheathed sword at his side, he had his fingers outstretched, dozens of red strings coming from them.

"Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"That's none of your concern. You're about to die anyway," he said with a brow cocked at my defiance. With a yell, he whipped the strings from his fingers, and the students around me roared, running in for the kill.

I sighed. And all I wanted was a normal school life.

With reluctance, I removed my hand from my arm and concentrated, finally letting the reiki I had stored up in myself loose. When my eyes opened, a sudden burst of energy erupted from me, blowing away the students who were attempting to attack me. My clothes and hair flew up from the wind the constant beam of reiki I had released and I glared up at the yokai who was staring at me in shock.

As I let the sudden release of reiki ease down, the yokai yelled in outrage, "Who are you? You're not supposed to have this much spirit energy!"

I scoffed again. "You're the one who didn't want to introduce himself first."

He screamed in rage and to my surprise, red strings of energy shot out from his fingers and attached themselves to the students again, forcing them to stand up and rush at me again.

I easily avoided the first two, cutting the strings of his yoki with a hand covered in reiki, and realized belatedly that he would just continue manipulating these poor bodies. I stared up at him as I dodged another attack and tried to analyze him.

From the way that he was moving his fingers, he was dexterous but had probably little skill in hand-to-hand combat... And since the strings were attached to his fingers... I just had to get behind him.

Resolution in mind, I leaped in the air swiftly, positioning myself behind the yokai. His eyes widened in surprise before I concentrated my reiki on the side of my hand and slices through one of his wrists and aimed my next attack on his other. He screamed in agony and used his other hand to grasp the hilt of his sword as I flew past him, missing my target. The sword slashed quickly and I narrow avoided getting beheaded, taking the slice on my abdomen instead. I gasped in pain and kicked away from him.

I fell on one knee in pain from the deep incision in my stomach, grimacing. The demon who was glowering down at me was obviously no longer amused. He growled at me as his yoki increased, sending a shockwave through the yard as I pointed my index finger, ready to give the final blow.

"Now, you die!" he screamed, stopping me. "I thought it would be amusing to kill the famed Genkai's apprentice but I've taken too much time in torturing you."

With another swish of his fingers, strings attached themselves to three students and he lifted them off the ground, covering himself before connecting another four strings to a girl who was laying unconscious on the ground. I gazed, horrified, seeing Aya rise from the ground with a knife in hand. She wobbled slightly as the strings lifted her up.

Maniacally laughing, the demon yelled as I lowered my finger and tried to stand up, only to have blood spill from my wound and onto the ground. I cursed as I fell back on my knees, covering my would with both arms as Aya charged at me, the knife glittering in the fading sunlight.

_Shoot! I can't use the Reigan if she's coming at me... Even if it's my weakest attack, it'll still hurt her. And he's using those other students as human shields, that bastard, _I thought to myself. I clenched my eyes and readied myself for the final attack.

_ Is this it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for cliffhangers! Mwahaha.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading and don't forget to reviewfavorite/subscribe/all that good stuff! :D **

_Til next time!  
>- Quiddity <em>


	4. Chapter Four: Truth

_Yay, I'm back and with an update!_

_Because of school, I haven't had time to really write as much but I tried to hurry up and finish this chapter (which I did while blasting DJ Okawari, if you were wondering!)_ _since I didn't want to leave you all with a cliffhanger, aha. ^^;;_

_Thank you to WishingWanderer, Engraved-Angel, and maru101 for subscribing and reviewing! You all make my day! :D_  
><em>(Literally. I check my email in class and I see those alerts and I start to grin... Then my teachers and classmates wonder if I'm finally going completely loco, ahaha.)<em>

_Anyway, this chapter is kind of redundant since you all probably know everything about Kurama and have an idea of our heroine's background, but this is the chapter when Kurama and Hana finally start to get closer. :)_

_Enjoy chapter four!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters do not belong to me. Only my original character, Fujiwara Hana, is of my creation.****_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>Blood splashed into the air as weapon made contact with flesh.<p>

My eyes widened in shock. The yokai who had been laughing maniacally was hushed into silence as his eyes bulged out, his face frozen as the threads between his fingers and the students fell apart. Suddenly, his body disintegrated into chunks of flesh, strange blood pooling on the ground as his limbs plopped onto the earth. I looked away from the sight and gazed upward, to see a familiar red hair flowing lightly in the breeze. My sight averted to his hand which clenched a green whip with thorns, stained with blood.

"Shuichi-kun...?" I murmured, unbelieving my eyes.

My rescuer turned back to me, looking at me with cold, alien eyes before his gaze melted into the familiar emerald stare of my friend. He immediately knelt on the ground, reaching to help me, but I swatted his hand away and he froze at my touch.

"Who are you?" I demanded, trying to calm my heart's pounding. My eyes searched his concerned face but I couldn't find what I was looking for. "You're not Shuichi-kun. Shuichi-kun's a normal boy... a normal boy who's my friend."

He sighed, but his tone was firm. "And you, Fujiwara Hana? You're not the normal girl I met a few days ago either."

A rustling noise turned our attention to the students who were laying on the ground, starting to regain their consciousness. I turned to look at the remains of the demon but it was already fading into ash and blowing away in the wind. We turned back to each other and without warning, Shuichi grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet before slinging it over his shoulders, forcing me into a piggy-back position.

"Let go of me!" I yelled indignantly, trying to loosen his iron grip on my wrists as he quickly moved away from the scene, intent on kidnapping me or something. I attempted to kick away from him, but only recoiled in pain, realizing that my abdomen and arm were still injured.

Sullenly, I relinquished my attempt to escape and let him take me wherever he was going. I didn't care anymore. I waited and worried for this stupid boy and he decides to pop out of nowhere in the midst of a battle and kill a demon that had overwhelmed me in one blow without hurting the civilians around us. What kind of normal return is that? I mean, a simple hello would have sufficed.

"Are you done struggling?" he asked me all of a sudden as we came to a stop.

"Yes," I replied reluctantly. I smothered my face into the collar of his shirt, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Good," he replied. Was that amusement in his voice?

Shuichi turned a corner and walked up to a house where he opened the door gently and peeked through quickly before stepping in and shutting the door quietly. I finally raised my head and saw that we had entered someone's home. We were in the foyer where Shuichi removed his shoes and took mine off too, and stepped into the living room where a simple couch and TV were set up, with potted plants in the corners. I averted my gaze away from it and back into his shoulder in exhaustion as he climbed upstairs, walked down a hallway, and stepped into another room.

I finally felt his grip on my legs release and he gently set me down on a chair in front of a desk. I realized belatedly that I must be in his room. I glanced around and saw a bed placed under a window, and the desk I was sitting at on the other side of the room, next to a drawer of clothes.

He looked at me for a second, his gaze wandering down from my face and to my abdomen and arm before telling me, "I'll get some bandages."

"Thanks," I mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

He left the room and I gingerly lifted the bottom of my blazer up, and grimaced at the cut. It wasn't too serious, but it was threatening to start bleeding again. I summoned up some of my reiki into my palm and placed it above my stomach, allowing the warm energy to seal up the worst of the damage.

_I hate yokai. They always ruin everything_, I thought to myself as the wound finally closed up. _Here I was, just wanting to take a step into normalcy and _of course_, a moronic demon has to pop up and mess up my school life, my friends' lives, and also force me to learn something about Shuichi that I'm not sure I want to know._

When Shuichi returned, I was busy poking my injured arm, watching as blood trickled down my sleeve. He chuckled at me and I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room. I looked up sharply at him, but he only showed the same compassionate face he had on since he had rescued me.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, glancing at my masochism askance.

I deliberated whether or not to answer him before replying curtly, "No." I snatched the bandages from his hand and took off my jacket, revealing a white tank top which was ruined by bloodstains at the abdomen. I began rolling my arm with one hand with some difficulty before Shuichi took the roll from me and wrapped my wound gently.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation," he said after finishing the last inch and securing it tightly.

"A big one," I added with some indignation. "How on earth did you manage to kill the demon?"

Shuichi sighed and stood up from his kneeling position, taking a place on his bed across from me. He crossed his legs and began, "I am and am not Minamino Shuichi. I was originally born a yokai, a demon, centuries ago by the name of Yoko Kurama."

Something twinged at my heart at that name but I brushed it aside and listened intently.

"It wasn't long until I, a renowned bandit of the Demon Realm, was caught and nearly killed fifteen years ago. I escaped to this world – the human world – and implanted myself into the embryo of a woman: Minamino Shiori."

"Your mother?" I guessed from the last name.

"Yes. She gave birth to me, not knowing what I was. Initially, I had planned to return after ten years of recuperating, but her unconditional love and affection lead me to change my mind and stay here with her." Shuichi's green eyes looked down from mine and to the ground and placed two fingers on his temple. "You were not supposed to know about all this."

I stayed silent a moment before telling him firmly, "I'm not frightened by you, if that's what you're afraid of. Nor do I think badly of you because of your demon blood."

Shuichi glanced up at me, looking almost mystified. "From your reiki, I assume you know much about demons. Why are you so accepting of my faults?"

"It's not like it's your flaw – it's what you are. I can't help but be human you can't help but be a demon reincarnated," I rolled my eyes. With a bright smile, I added, "And you said that you are Minamino Shuichi too, so it kind of evens out."

He blinked at me, looking stunned for a split second before laughing aloud, startling me. I tilted my head to the side, trying to find what was so funny before his chuckling came to a stop and he looked up at me with genuine mirth in his eyes.

"You are far too generous," he said, his lips curved into a wry smile.

"As if," I scoffed, more in sudden embarrassment than in real indignation.

Shuichi – no, wait, should I call him Kurama? – let his hands drop into his laps as he asked with a curious stare, "And you? You are not an ordinary girl either."

"Wait! You didn't answer all of my questions!" I pointed at him accusingly. "Where were you for the past week? You were absent from class and you pop out of nowhere when I was closer to death than I'd ever been."

"That was merely excellent timing," he informed me. "I didn't realize that you were in danger until I felt yoki and a huge fluctuation in reiki. I went to the school to see what was the cause of the energies. As for my absence, I was busy trying to find a method to help my mother."

"Your mother?" I echoed.

The redhead nodded. "My mother is hospitalized at the moment. She was suffering from an incurable illness that was slowly killing her. I found a way to save her through a certain item but had to resort to, er, unscrupulous ways."

I stared at him flatly. "You stole something."

"Yes," he admitted almost sheepishly. "I did steal a certain artifact from the Spirit World. One of the three Artifacts of Darkness, the Ankokukyo (Forlorn Hope), as a matter of fact. After I had successfully stolen it with my cohorts, I waited for the full moon so that I might use it."

The memory of seeing him outside with the short demon flashed in the mind. So that's how he was associated with that demon.

Give the girl a prize. My best guess was that the demon was blackmailing him or something; instead the actual reason is that they had been working together to steal three treasures. I thought dryly to myself how off I was.

"In any case," he said hastily, "I waited until the full moon and used it to save my mother's life. She is now cured and will discharged from the hospital tomorrow."

"But the Ankokukyo takes something in exchange for a wish, doesn't it?" I dimly remembered my grandmother's lectures on ancient spirit treasures. I realized with a start that the mirror demanded a life. I gazed at him uncertainly before he explained why he wasn't dead.

"A boy had saved me," Shuichi said, recalling the incident with a ghost of a smile. "He was a Spirit Detective by the name of Urameshi Yusuke. Despite his rough exterior, he showed compassion beyond any boy his age. He had willingly staked his life to save mine, stating that a mother's tears were the most painful things to experience."

I blinked at him and turned my eyes to stare at his window half in thought and half in envy. I had never the chance to even understand that sort of empathy, given that I had no live mother.

"And he's okay now? And you and your mother too?"

Shuichi nodded.

"That's good news." I realized belatedly that we were at his house, home alone, in his room. Suddenly, I was a lot more aware that he was a guy and to my extreme embarrassment, my cheeks started flushing really, really red...

He stared half in amusement and half in curiosity before questioning, "And why do you possess the ability to manipulate your reiki?"

"Oh, that. Well, I told you. I lived with my grandmother until recently," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I just didn't tell you that I lived in the mountains at her temple where I was trained in the use of spirit energy manipulation."

Shuichi looked almost taken aback by my blunt answer. "Who is your master then?"

"My baa-chan, you mean," I corrected him. I didn't really think of my grandma as my master. "Her name is Genkai."

At that, his emerald eyes widened. "You don't mean the legendary reiki master."

I nodded and let my gaze stray to the alarm clock on the shelf of his bed frame. It was already past six o'clock. I sighed when I realized I left my bag at school, in the midst of the mess in my classroom. Getting to my feet gingerly, I told him that I had to get going.

"Surely not in that injured state?" he asked, concerned.

"'fraid so. I forgot my bag at school." I winced and nearly keeled over as a sharp pain jabbed at my middle. I glanced down to see my wound reopening, slowly staining my tee-shirt an even darker red.

Before I had time to even look back up, I was swept up in strong arms, making me squeak in shock. Shuichi looked down at me with a disapproving face and said, "You will stay here until you are well-recovered enough to move. I will retrieve your bag from the school."

"But –" My argument was nipped at the bud as he interrupted me.

"We don't have school tomorrow," he pointed out as he gently carried me to the bathroom and set me down on a lidded toilet. "For now, you will clean yourself up and rest."

Though I sputtered out indignant arguments to counter his decision, I knew that his will was iron and I was bound by it. I sighed in defeat as he ignored me and went to his closet to grab a loose shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and another roll of bandages before returning. He handed them to me and pointed out how to work the shower head so I could rinse off my wounds.

Shuichi turned to leave and I watched his retreating figure before he shut the door behind him. I instantly relaxed, my muscles crying out in pain as I propped the shower head up, deciding to just bear with the pain and rinse off all my sweat and dirt while I was at it.

After an initially painful but overall gloriously refreshing shower, I wrapped my wounds with the bandages after sealing them up with my reiki again, hoping they wouldn't rupture again. I brushed my hair through with one of his brushes, noting that his shampoo was kind of femme for a guy (it was rose-scented, if you wanted to know). I squeezed out the excess water from my hair and plaited it in a French braid since I looked like a drowned sewer rat at this point. I put on his clothes self-consciously and glanced at myself in the mirror, seeing to my dismay that I looked like a four-year-old in clothes that were surprisingly big for me.

I attempted to rinse out the blood from my tank top but when I realized it would probably take a sandblaster to remove the stains, I gave up and let it dry on the side of the sink. I took up my uniform in a bundle and slowly opened the door, peeking out to see no one in sight. I gingerly walked out into the hall and into his room where a plate of food was sitting on his desk and a hastily written note that he had gone to pick up my bag. Achingly slowly, I sat my tush into the seat after folding my uniform and putting it into a corner. I carefully spooned a mouthful of the hot food, making me wonder yet again what he wasn't good at.

Finished with the food after a few minutes, I sat on his bed, cross-legged and leaning back against the wall. I sighed to myself. Why did I feel so weak? It wasn't supposed to be like this.

I made a face. I wasn't even supposed to be involved in all of this demon shenanigan in the first place. It was just my luck to make friends with a totally perfect dude, only to find out that he was a demon, one of the scourges of the human world.

My body slowly relaxed and my lids started feeling heavy. I thought about Shuichi – or Kurama, rather, with his long red hair and his laughs. His emerald eyes which always stared at me in mild affection for my clumsiness. Even though he may not be completely human, I couldn't help but smile and think, _I really can't hate him, can I?_

And with that, I fell promptly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>  
><strong>ReviewsSubscribes/Favoriting are all welcomed~ ;D (hinthint)**

_Much love,_  
><em>- Quiddity <em>


End file.
